Una pequeña y linda historia de Amor?
by HikaOki
Summary: ♪ Okinu canta su linda canción, Yokoshima no sabe cómo sacarsela de la cabeza :P! Por cierto, soii pésima para los summary xD! tengan piedad y léanlo.


Era una tarde muy normal en la casa (N/A: no se me ocurrió otro nombre n.n) de Mikami. Ella, estaba contando el dinero que había ganado con el último de los casos resueltos. Yokoshima estaba en el sofá recostado esperando que llegara la fantasmita del kimono con su té.

-Seis millones novecientos noventa y nueve…y ¡siete millones! ¡Ya esta todo mi dinero contado!- Sonreía felizmente la cazafantasmas.

-Ehh…Mikami… ¿No encuentras que Okinu esta algo extraña?- Preguntó el estudiante con algo de seriedad en su voz (N/A: Raro en él xD).

-Ahora que lo dices sí, a propósito… ¡¿porque no ha llegado con tu té ni con el mío?!- Preguntó esta algo molesta.

-Iré a ver que le pasa…-Diciendo esto Tadeo Yokoshima se dirige a la cocina.

-Con suavidad, al caminar…el viento mi cabello acaricia…♪- Cantaba con un cierto deje de nostalgia la chica.

Yokoshima se quedó observándola largo rato mientras cantaba su no muy alegre canción.

- Y todo es igual que ayer, la tarde pasa lenta…Casi es noche aquí, No hay novedad alguna…♪-Seguía cantando, preparando lentamente el ya nombrado varias veces té para Mikami y Yokoshima.

El muchacho seguía como hipnotizado con la hermosa voz que tenía la fantasmita.

-_Esperen…esa canción la conozco…_- Pensó Yokoshima para sus adentros, intentando recordar. En su memoria encontró que esa canción en particular se la cantaba su hermana. (N/A: Hermana ¡O.O! No se me ocurrió algo más...Ocurrente u.uU)-_Yo…conozco la letra de esa canción…_- Pensó queriendo acompañar a Okinu con su cancioncita no dichosa (N/A: ¡¡¡¬¬!!!).

-Mis ojos sin querer, se pierden en los tuyos…quieren ver lo que traerá, el futuro…♪- Okinu voltea porque escuchó unos pasos. Al ver a Yokoshima que al parecer la había escuchado cantar se sonrojó notablemente, pero siguió su camino con la bandeja en sus manos.

-¡Al fin Okinu! ¿Qué tanto te demorabas haya?- Preguntó Mikami con una sonrisa. (N/A: Obviamente por el dinero ¬¬, por qué más u.uU)

-Esque…-Se puso algo nerviosa al tratar de inventar una excusa.- No encontraba donde había dejado el azúcar n.nU- A Mikami le salio una gotita. (N/A: Que buena excusa Okinu ¬¬…)

-Esta bien, solo dame mi té…- Dijo esta relajándose en su asiento.

-Claro, aquí tienes…n.n- Le dio el té y dejó el de Yokoshima sobre la mesa.

-Ehh…Mikami, si no te molesta ya terminé todos los quehaceres de la casa, iré a mi habitación.- Dicho esto se va flotando a su cuarto.

A la cazafantasmas le pareció muy raro el comportamiento de su amiga Okinu, pero que le podía hacer.

-A propósito…¡¡¡YOKOSHIMA!!!- Grita, este aparece en el instante.

-¡¿Si, que quieres Mikami?!- Preguntó algo...Desesperado.

-¿Qué tanto hacías en la cocina?- Preguntó calmadamente.

-Ahh...yo...Nada n.nU- Yokoshima estaba muy nervioso, y algo sonrojado por lo que se veía.

-_Porque todo el mundo anda tan raro hoy… ¿? Bueno, que importa n.n_- Pensó Mikami sin preocupaciones.

Ya era muy de noche, Mikami y Okinu estaban profundamente dormidas, el que no había podido conciliar el sueño obviamente estaba despierto, Yokoshima.

-_Como era… ¡No lo recuerdo!...Esa canción, ¿de adonde la habrá sacado Okinu?...Creo que mañana se lo preguntaré, ¡si! Mañana lo haré…_- Así poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormido.

Una mañana lluviosa. No era un muy "Buen Día" para nadie, ni menos para Okinu.

-¡Yokoshima!, ¡Yokoshima!, ¡Ya es de mañana! ¡Levántate!- Trataba incansablemente de despertarlo. Parecía que le habían dado algo para que se durmiera.

-No te preocupes Okinu, déjamelo a mí…¡¡YOKOSHIMA, DESPIERTA PEDAZO DE INUTIL!!- Grito imponente Mikami, haciendo que el joven se sobresaltara y despertara de golpe. Haciendo que a Okinu se le saliera una pequeña risita que sonrojó al joven.

-Hay que trabajar Yokoshima, ha venido aquí una Señora que dice que su casa esta habitada por los espíritus de unos antiguos huéspedes, así que es un exorcismo. No demorare demasiado así que después podrás seguir durmiendo.- Hizo saber Mikami, saliendo de la casa.

-Espera un momento Mikami, no me siento muy bien…- Yokoshima tenía la cara sonrosada.

-A ver Yokoshima, déjame ver…-Okinu tocó su cabeza para saber si tenía fiebre.- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Yokoshima esta hirviendo en fiebre!- Grito horrorizada Okinu mientras corría de un lado a otro trayendo paños fríos, mantas, bolsitas de género con hielo, un termómetro y llamaba a un médico al mismo tiempo o.O.

-Está bien, ustedes ganan...Iré yo sola, Okinu, tú quédate a cuidar a este incompetente de Yokoshima mientras llega el médico, No se preocupen por mí, solo son unos mini demonios n.n- Diciendo esto sale de la casa con destino hacia la casa de la… ¿Señora? o.O

Yokoshima notó que Okinu estaba algo rara nuevamente así que como estaban solos él habló:

-Oye Okinu, ¿Porque estas tan triste? Desde ayer que te veo así…- Este se sonrojó al notar la mirada de Okinu, perdida en su dirección.

-Ehh, esque…Bueno…Es una larga historia- Admitió flotando y sentándose junto a Yokoshima (N/A: Aún con fiebre porsi xD)

-Pues…Pues…Cuéntamela- Pidió. Mirándole con carita de cachorrito de la calle con hambre y flaquito y pobrecito T-T

Okinu Suspiró, no podía resistírsele a esa cara.- Esta bien…Todo comenzó cuando yo aún estaba viva...Ehh…Yo atendía junto con mi abuela una posada, Ahí llego un chico, Que comenzó a acercarse mucho a mi…Empezamos a salir juntos…Y todo terminó en esta fecha, el murió…Por…Por…Por rescatarme y salvarme la vida…- La espíritu no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de Yokoshima a llorar, este estupefacto por la reacción de la muchacha le abrazó tiernamente.

Okinu dejó de llorar al poquito rato. Pero…Por alguna extraña razón no quería safárse del abrazo de Yokoshima. Cuando él dejó de abrazarla se sonrojó mucho al notar que su abrazo había durado más de lo necesario.

---------------------------------------♥---------------------------------------

Guaaar (Bostezo xD!) Hasta aquí lo dejo -.- detesto esta historia ¬¬ pero como la escribí, y no tengo nada mas que hacer con ella…Jeje aquí ta n.n

Shiiii P presionen GO y déjenme un lindo Review

Con cariño,

HikaOki

Oh, por cierto, Yokoshima tiene una hermana?!!! Paff . yo que se P!


End file.
